Ash Hater Fanfic
by Icecreamman
Summary: Ash becomes Phycopathic after Pikachu's death


Intro  
Ash was flying back home on Piggiotto. He had just become the champion of all pokemon trainers. But his adventures are far from over.  
"ASH!!!!!!!!" Ash's mother cried as he opened the door. "I always knew you would amount to something great."  
"Mom, I am really tired now, can I just go to sleep?"  
Ash walked up stairs and drooped down on his bed. He thought about his last battle against Gary. It had been close, but he won with his Pikachu.  
Pikachu jumped through Ash's window and handed him a letter.  
Ash opened. It was a challenge from AJ, the trainer he hadn't seen for a very long time. They battle was going to take place in a forest Ash had only heard of. He knew where it was, so decided that he would go.  
Ash arrived in the forest. He was greeted by AJ. Even thought Ash hadn't seen him for a while, he felt something familiar.  
"O.K. lets start!" said AJ struggling to take out a pokeball from his backpack.  
"Pikachu, GO!!!!" said Ash.  
"GO!!!!" said AJ. AJ threw his pokeball, and out came Mewtwo...  
"WHAT???????????!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ash.  
AJ melted down into a shiny Ditto.  
"Yes, it is me Ash, I have decided to try for ultimate power again. And you are the only person (not pokemon.) that stands in my way."  
"Pikachu, you are much stronger than he is, Thunderbolt!"  
Pikachu was thrown up in the air before he could use Thunderbolt. His lungs were being pulled out, and Pikachu knew he was going to die. His left lung came flying out of his stomach, leaving a big hole there, and then as Pikachu died from lack of air, Mewtwo combined his punch with Phycic, and broke Pikachu's spine.  
"Pikachu!!!!!!!!!! DIE MEWTWO!!!!!!!" screamed Ash as he ran at Mewtwo with his fists in blind rage.  
Ash punched at Mewtwo, who grabbed his fist and broke it, the crack was loud, and Ash felt immense pain.  
"Ash, either you join me, or I kill you."  
Ash could see the shiny Ditto jumping up and down with delight.  
And so, Ash ran, hoping that he was a threat to Mewtwo no more, and that Mewtwo would let him live. As Ash ran, he picked up Pikachu's dead body and ran home.  
And so Ash becomes the corrupted, mad Ash.  
Chapter 1: Ash becomes a Psychopath.  
Ash walked out of his new home five weeks later. He didn't go to his real house, he bought one with his winnings.  
He now hated all of his pokemon. They were all too friendly, and knew nothing of Pikachu's death. Ash had just ignored when they asked about Pikachu. And Ash's old pokemon never found out about Pikachu's skeleton in Ash's bag.  
Ash's outfit was almost completely black now. He felt that black signified death. And Ash had worked to get it black, the same way that a Japanese karate student makes his white belt black from intensive sweating.  
Ash was not just running around like an idiot. He was looking for a shiny Charmander, which was supposed to have been spotted around the area Ash's new home was.  
Ash had not seen this Charmander yet, but he knew he was close to finding it. But Charmander wasn't going to be the first pokemon Ash caught for his new team.  
As Ash was running one day, his broken hand almost healed. He saw Blood. Yes, Blood, and huge amounts of it. Ash now ran towards the blood, and there was a Cubone, and it was covered with blood. Around it were the bodies of a male and female Marrowak.  
Ash smiled, he knew he would like this Cubone, they could relate. Both killers.  
Ash had killed his old pokemon, every one of them. He couldn't stand them, and within seconds they all lay dead on his floor, his hands bloody.  
Ash threw out a pokeball, caught the blood covered Cubone and returned home.  
Chapter 2: Appearance of the Legendary!  
Ash was returned home from catching the bloodstained Cubone. On his table was a small tag that is put in shrines for wishing.  
Ash wondered who had left it there, after all, his door was always locked and no one else lived in his house.  
Ash went up to it and read it.  
"Come to the Buddhist Temple in Nara, and make your wish on this tag 'To kill Mewtwo.' I also wish him dead," the tag read.  
Ash laughed, so there are other people out there who know about Mewtwo and wish to kill him. If this was a pokemon, than Ash had just found a new person to kill Mewtwo with.  
Ash took out his cellular phone that belongs to the champion, and called the local airport. He reserved a flight to Nara. He then took out his motorcycle, and rode it to the airport.  
Some guards who stayed at every airport to escort the champion greeted ash. They scanned (spelling?) his eyes, and brought him to the first class part of the plane leaving for Nara.  
It took two hours, which Ash used to talk to his Cubone about what was going to happen.  
Ash arrived and was escorted by the guards to the Buddhist Temple, which the note had mentioned.  
When Ash arrived he took a wishing slip, and wrote on it 'To Kill Mewtwo.' He put it in one of the boxes you put your wish in, closed it, and opened the box above it to find his answer.  
There in the box was a R/S ball (mentioned by the guy who wrote the Lebal story). Ash took the pokeball smiling, and went back home.  
When Ash arrived, he threw both of his pokeballs down on the ground, from one came the still blood stained Cubone, from the other came Jiraachi.  
  
Chapter 3: Ash finds a companion almost as mad as himself.  
Jiraachi's wish tags were black instead of blue or red.  
Jiraachi held up its hand, and a wish tag flew into Ash's hand. It read: "Hello Ash Ketchum, I have an answer to your wish, if you let me stay with you, I can help you kill Mewtwo. I also know where other pokemon who are bloodthirsty for Mewtwo's death are. One is a black Charmander, it has been spotted around here, and longs to kill Mewtwo for it made it kill its brothers and sisters. The Charmander killed its parents out of its own free will, but it wanted its brothers and sisters to live. The other pokemon is a Scyther which is very bloodthirsty for the death of anything possibly more powerful than it."  
Ash laughed, he didn't know why Jiraachi wanted to help him, but he knew that Jiraachi could. He would let Jiraachi help him.  
Ash was heading to where the Charmander was supposed to be. He had with him Cubone, and Jiraachi was invisible somewhere. He had with him the R/S ball to catch Charmander, Jiraachi was going to lock it once Charmander was inside.  
Sure enough, there was Charmander, just on the cliff where Jiraachi said he would be. Ash approached him, and threw the R/S ball. Charmander was sucked inside in a flash of black light, and Jiraachi who immediately became visible once Charmander was inside the pokeball locked the pokeball.  
Ash entered the Safari Zone and looked around. The Scyther was supposed to be in a small shed in the Zone where it was challenged every day. Ash saw the shack and motioned to Jiraachi, which was again, invisible.  
Ash opened the door of the shack, there sure enough was Scyther laughing. Its plates of its iron like skin were covered with blood. On the floor was Scyther ruthlessly slaughtered the bodies of pokemon who had all.  
Ash threw the R/S ball again, but this time it was not locked, Scyther easily broke out of it, but the ball, being as strong as it is, did not snap like a regular pokeball, instead it landed on the floor behind Scyther.  
"I know of one more powerful than you, if you come with me, I can train you to beat him," Ash smiled.  
"Will I get to kill?" asked the Scyther, pointing to the dead bodies.  
"Yes, I will train you to kill so that we will have no mercy on this one more powerful than you."  
"Then I accept," said Scyther as Ash threw a Safariball at him.  
Ash picked up his now empty R/S ball and went home.  
"Charmander, I wish to train you to be ruthless and powerful. You shall be taught to use Rage/Flame-thrower/Toxic at once. I know this sounds impossible, but you will be able to in the end," Ash said his first words to Charmander. Charmander laughed a mad laugh, Ash knew, that he, like Scyther and Cubone, loved to kill, that they lived to kill.  
"Scyther," said Ash turning to him. "You are going to be a fast flyer who will attack with Sky Uppercut/Slash/Fly." Scyther smiled, he would enjoy all the killing he was about to do.  
"Cubone, your task is simpler, but I want you to be killing trainer pokemon with one hit of your bone. Once you evolve, you will hit them with your bone, will using flash, this will show us it one of the legendary Dragons wishes to appear." Cubone was somewhat confused with the last part, but it nodded, remembering how he killed all of his predators.  
Jiraachi was not there, for he would have just angered Scyther. Ash would brief him when he returned to his room.  
"Now, not to the death, FIGHT!"  
And so Ash's immense training started.  
  
Chapter 4: The Hardships of Training.  
Cubone was working hard today, it had met two trainers, and had slaughtered all of their pokemon. He was delighted that he had done so well today, but there was a big problem which he had seen from the start: As long as he stayed Cubone, all the trainers that knew he was killing pokemon, would not battle him. And also, Ash had told him and his killing buddies that the police were on alert for all of them, and that they might be fighting pokemon stronger than themselves soon. And Cubone knew, that whatever those Legendary Dragons that Ash had told them about, must be found now. He couldn't really explain how he knew, but he just knew.  
It was similar for Scyther, He was not killing enough for his taste. He wanted more blood to be spilled. His coat of blood was slowly wearing away. Scyther thought that he could only be considered powerful if he was always covered in blood. This made Scyther tease Cubone when he came home because he was not reeking of blood.  
Charmander couldn't stand the smell of blood that is why he either fried his opponent, or killed it with its claws and ran. Charmander believed that he hated killing these trainer's pokemon because they were innocent, just like his brothers and sisters. Charmander's parents weren't innocent, they had tried to kill Charmander first, and he then quickly killed them. He enjoyed killing to live, but he hated senseless killing. Charmander was ready now, he knew he would be a Charmeleon soon, and soon after that, a Charizard.  
Jiraachi was happy, he knew that his mission would soon be accomplished, Deoxys would show itself, and then Jiraachi would be the most powerful thing in the universe. Ash thought his training had helped, in a way it had, Jiraachi now understood humans more. But Ash hadn't made Jiraachi more powerful, on the contrary, Jiraachi had made Ash more powerful.  
"We have a special report," the TV spammed, this channel everything was a special report. "There have been reports of big dragon like pokemon flying around Shitamake Forest." As Ash heard the name of the forest he winced, that was the place were his life had changed, and Pikachu had died. "So the Legendary Dragons have a nose to pick with Mewtwo too? Well than, our team will soon be complete."  
And so the legendary Dragons have appeared. It is drawing near an end. 


End file.
